Instincts
by redsun610
Summary: In animals, intistic are everything. With out them akimal wouldnt be able to survive. Humans have intiscti even if some people dont think of them selves as animals. Dragons on the other hand arent really animals and are as inteligent as humans. But their insticts are much stronger


_Caramille was walking around the home where the party organized by the fire dragon slayer was taking place. She found herself in the garden and decided to sit down on a bench. Caramille had a couple of minutes of silence until she heard someone walking or rather tumbling through the garden door._

_-You know? I-I never knew why Mercphobia keeps you!!- said the man that came_

_-Hello Lord Ignia, you enjoying the party?- said Caramille sounding friendly, probably because of the alcohol coursing through her veins_

_-An-Answer my damn question woman!!- yelled the fire dragon getting closer_

_-... Because, he loves me?- answer Caramille confused by the question._

_-Pff!! He only was-wants one thing!! Is ma-mating season!!, but he a wuss to do anything- chuckle Ignia taking a swing of the alcohol bottle he had in his hands and then throwing it away once it was empty._

_-Mating season?...- said Caramille curiously_

_-yeah he-he a wuss, he won't do it… but I will- chuckle Ignia now standing in front of Caramille_

_-Uh? Wh-what are you talking about Lo-lord Ignia?- said Caramille filling chills running when she saw the smile in Ignia's face_

_Her fear grows when the ex fire dragon god jump onto her and hold her down with a little smoke coming out of his body, growling with lust on his eyes, and licking his lips._

_-Hehe, y-you are kind of cute… N-not that I care- mumble Ignia bringing his face closer to Caramille_

_-Lo-lord Ignia you are go-going to get in trouble!!- yelled the woman moving giggling_

_-Dont ca-care sweetheart!! Th-is is go-ing to be fun- smirked Ignia and bit Caramille's neck_

_The thing that happened in that garden after that was never spoken about or that is how Caramille hopes it would stay, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case, her relationship with Merchphobia changes a lot after that night._

_First, it was anger toward her since the water dragon was able to gain a quick whiff of Ignia's scent on his mate. After the true came out there was sadness, they weren't able to share a bed or meal together. They both felt as if they had failed their partner. Caramille felt as that it was her fault for being weak, while Merchphobia felt like it was his fault since he was too drunk to take care of her like he was supposed to._

_But things didn't end up like that. After about a month of the garden accident. Their relationship seemed to be starting a new and better page, after opening open up to each other, things were actually starting to look better for them again. That was until Caramille's stomach started to bulge and that is when she realized that she most likely wasn't going to ever be able to live down that night._

_The fight that broke up after she told Merchphobia was of monumental size. Even some of the citizens in Ermina got too worried. Merchphobia threw every single piece of furniture that they had in every direction. The yelling was unnerving, the only other time he ever raised his voice was one the white mage took control over him, and when he first smelled her after the events in the garden. Caramille wasn't afraid of Merchphobia, not really she knew that throwing thing was his only way of not killing someone right then and there. But she got angry at his words "We are killing that thing!!" That made her furious. Not because she cared for the baby since she honestly had mixed feelings about it, but because the reasoning behind Merchphobia wanted the child gone, when she thinks about it if Merchphobia had said._

_-You don't have to have HIS offspring-_

_Or probably anything along does lines Caramille would have understood, she really would have sat down with him, talk and together they would have come up with a plan on how to deal with this situation, but no his actual words where._

_-I am NOT having the offspring of some other dragon, living on what belongs to ME- while pulling her by the arm furious._

_So she did the only thing that seemed logical solution that she came up in a matter of seconds. With all the strength she could muster Caramille slapped Merchphobia and it hurt a lot not only emotionally but also physically, she had to go to the doctor to get her wrist checked after that, and apparently she sprained it. And after that what really tore was when Merchphobia slowly fixed his gaze upon her and looked at her eyes in that moment she could see the sadness, anger, and betrayal he felt._

_-So… you want to have HIS child uh?... well fine then do whatever you want…- after that, the water dragon left their home and didn't come back until the next day smelling like booze._

_After that their relationship wasn't the same, they practically didn't see each other, while Caramille was coming up with on what to do once the child arrived. Merchphobia was getting drunk in any place that had liquor in stored. They only saw each other when they would wake up in the morning since they still for some reason still shared a bed, but most of the time one of them was already asleep when the other went to bed. That is how their life went until the day that Caramille gave birth. That was the first time in months that they actually talked to each other._

_-... He looks like you- mumble Merchphobia looking at the baby in his mother's arms_

_-You are right, he does looks a bit like me…- said Caramille in a low voice_

_They stood in silence for a while until the ex dragon god took the baby from the woman's hands and put him the crib that he had some servant install in their room while Caramille was in labor. After that, he came back and sat down in the bed close to Caramille and sighed._

_-Caramille… I'm sorry, I was acting like a brat when… you told about him and, I should have been more supportive about it. I know that you are angry at me and you have all the right to be but… I can't deal with this anymore I love you and… if you want you can keep him… I want to try and be a father to the little guy- said Marchphobia looking at his folded hand in his lap._

_-... If you promise to never, treat me like I'm your property again then… I guess I could give you another chance- said Caramille with a soft and small smile_

_Merchphobia after hearing does words practically thrown himself at Caramille and hugged her like there was no tomorrow._

_-I promise my love, I would never say or treat you like that ever again. Oh, I missed you so much- with that said the water dragon separated himself a little from the woman, to take her cheeks and kissed her after months of no talking or touching just to be disturbed by the cries of the newborn._

**That happened around two years ago**

-What have you done?... Y-you kill… my baby…- sobed a woman as she felled to her knees and tears started to run down her cheeks.

-Cara I swear I… Oh lord what have I done!? No, no no… Li-little one I'm sorry I'm so sorry… I didn't want to I-I… My instincts just… just...- those were the words that came out of the ex water dragon god. While tears spilled from his eyes without control, getting mixed with the blood that stained the floor of his home.

-I swear I never wanted to… Little one please, please, please move, breathe, cry, do something!! Don't just… stay still…- Mercphobia moves to try and take the little body in front of him but stop moving as soon as he saw his bloody hands with his claws and little scales showing.

-Little one, I'm sorry I swear… my body… my body and instincts… oh I deserve to die…- said Merchphobia while he hold his head

-Why Merch!? You said you loved him!! You said… You said…- question the blond woman shaking looking at the dragon who was cover in her son's blood.

-I did… I do I loved him as my own!! I-I…- the water dragon let out a tremendously loud roar as he couldn't put his feelings into words. He had killed his mate's child, his mate's son, the one he had to swear around everything valuable that he loved him as if he were his own child, while he did felt anger towards the child every now and then he never thought that that anger would lead to this. With him cover in blood with the toddler's lifeless body in front of him and his mate mostly likely hating him with every fiber in her body, and the chances of him meeting his child suddenly came down to none.

Meanwhile in a faraway mountain there ex fire dragon god was resting beside the human his father took under his wing.

-Are you here to give me another pep talk on "being a good father"?- question the red dragon not looking at the salmon haired man.

-Yes, I am, you know you should try and get involved your kids life, I thought you hated Igneel for leaving with your mom alone- said Natsu questioning the dragon.

-For the last time, I don't care that he left me that is normal for us dragons, besides it doesn't matter if I want to be with the brat or not- grumble Ignia scratching his chest with laziness

-Hmp maybe you're right, I sure that Merchphobia is making a better job at raising the baby than you would ever do- said the salmon haired man trying some reverse psychology on the red dragon, only to have the red dragon having a laughing fit in front of him. Ignia even started to hit the ground while laughing making the ground shake a little

-What is so funny Ignia!?- yelled Natsu irritated at his "brother's" reaction

-You really don't know anything about dragons do you? Haha!! Merchphobia taking care MY kid that a good one… well I guess he has always being kind of a wuss so who knows- said Ignia half to himself

-What are you talking about!?- asked Natsu again

-Look Natsu we dragon doesn't do the whole adoptive/stepfather thing that you humans do, especially with our mates- said Ignia looking at Natsu

-But Igneel…- tried to say Natsu but was interrupted

-That was a special case. The point is that male dragons don't take care of other males offspring so I doubt that Merchphobia is taking care of the brat- explains Ignia

-So you're saying that Merchphobia abandoned Caramille because of you!?- accuses Natsu getting angry at what he is hearing

-We were both drunk, and no we don't abandon our mates just because they have some other dragon's offspring, that would be to easy and it would hurt our pride- said Ignia with a half-serious look in his face

-Then what happens to the baby? If you don't adopt them?- asked Natsu confused

-... We kill them- said Ignia moving his head to look to another direction

-What?...- was the only thing that came out of Natsu's mouth

-We killed the baby… and mark our scent on the female…- Said Ignia growing silent for a couple of seconds -But like I said Merchphobia has always been kind of a softy when it comes to children so maybe he did adopted him or something…- Ignia said quickly brushing some thoughts that came to his mind

-So the baby could be dead?- mumble Natsu look straight to Ignia

-Maybe I don't know… or care… Look it just… instinct ok? Instinct saves you but can also bring trouble… Why I am explaining this to you? You are not even a real dragon, I'm leaving- without another word the fire dragon left the salmon haired man alone.

While the fire dragon was making his way back home he felt a big throb on his chest, not enough to hurt but it did make him stop dead on his track.

-So… Not even you can go against our instincts for to long uh Merchphobia?... Well have fun trying to fix your relationship with your human- said Ignia as he continued his way home completely determined to ignore the tear falling from his eyes.


End file.
